Santa Claus
is a man dressed up as Santa for the Christmas season.https://youtu.be/s41hZu9Qbes?t=1617 In the Christmas special, when Ladybug upsets Santa, he is infected with an akuma by Hawk Moth and becomes Santa Claws, a Christmas-themed supervillain.Translation from French synopsishttps://twitter.com/WinnyGZ/status/806163770519257089 Appearance Physical appearance Santa is tall and overweight with balding white hair, a large, thick white beard, and blue eyes. Civilian attire On top of his head, he wears a red Santa hat with white trim around the bottom edge and tip of the hat. He wears a large red Santa suit with a white trim on the end of the sleeves, top of the hood, lining, and bottom. Where the sleeves end, a large, black, fingerless gloves reach down to his knuckles. He also wears a thick black belt with a golden buckle around his waist, red pants with white trim on the cuffs, and black boots. As Santa Claws Santa Claws's skin is green, his eyes are red with yellow sclerae, his beard includes many pointed tips, and he has long fingernails. He wears a black mask over the top of his face and Adrien's Christmas hat. While the red part of the suit is the same, the bottom edge is jagged, and his gloves include silver spots and a silver jagged line below the fingers, along with red edges on the finger holes. His belt is black with silver spots and a silver Christmas tree-shaped buckle, and on his back is a red bag with white trim on the top edge. His pants are still red with thicker white trim on the cuffs, and his boots are black with silver bottoms and red soles. He also has a black sled with red patches on the side and back and rockets on the back that blast green fire, two black and red reindeer being connected to it. Personality Santa Cl aus is warm, kind, and generous. He enjoys giving to others and helping them out, and he gives useful wisdom to those who need it, like Adrien. However, if he is disrespected or falsely accused of something, he becomes grouchy and upset, along with sometimes not easily forgiving the culprits. As Santa Claws, he is menacing, bitter, and cruel. He gets revenge on those who he dislikes or who harmed him with terrifying gifts, and he enjoys singing songs to proclaim his evil gifts. Despite his villainous nature, Santa Claws holds nothing against Adrien, wanting to avenge both Adrien and himself, and he likes getting gifts and praise for being a frightening villain. Abilities As a civilian Santa Claus knows how to reign two horses to use a sled. As Santa Claws Santa Claws can fly with the help of his akumatized reindeer and sleigh with handles like a motorcycle, the sleigh also able to become intangible to pass through walls and windows. From the sack on his back, he conjures wrapped presents that explode with green smoke, sometimes also containing terrifying creatures like bats, tarantulas, and cockroaches. His magically created presents can also contain weapons which he can wield, like a sword and a mace. Sightings Trivia *Both his existence and appearance were revealed at SDCC 2016. **His appearance was shown in a preview, while his character was first spoken about by Thomas Astruc. **Thomas calls him Bad Santa. *His French villain name is Pire Noël, which literally translates to "Worst Christmas". **It's also a pun on Santa's name in France, Père Noël. de:Santa Claus es:Papá Noel Malo ru:Санта-Клаус fr:Père Noël pl:Święty Mikołaj pt-br:Papai Noel Category:Male Characters Category:Articles with conjectural titles Category:Akumatized villains Category:Minor Characters